This invention relates to a trailer for lifting and transporting round bales of hay or the like, and more particularly to a trailer adapted to be towed by a towing vehicle such as a tractor or a pick-up truck for picking up round bales of hay as they lie on their sides in the field.
It has become generally widespread practice to bale hay into what are called round bales, which are cylindrical bales formed by rolling up the hay, and which are relatively large and heavy, e.g., about six feet in diameter and five feet three inches long, weighing about 1700 pounds, or about five feet in diameter and four feet long, weighing about 850 pounds. Generally, these round bales, as they are formed in the field, are left lying on their sides on the ground, and must be picked up and hauled away for storage and subsequent livestock feeding, or for immediate livestock feeding. They are too large and heavy, however, for being handled manually, and require powered handling. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,595, 3,935,954, 3,941,265, 3,944,095, 3,951,288, 3,952,895, 3,966,063 and 3,985,253 showing various types of equipment for handling round bales. This invention involves further developments in this art.